


Three

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Insecure Gabriel, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, So much smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Gabriel is upset because the two people he loves most in the world are in love with one another.  However, when he finally confronts them about his feelings, he learns that they might be returned.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the smuttiest smut I’ve ever smutted. It’s for tumblr's @gabriel-monthly-challenge March statement prompt: “From underneath the thin layer of snow, the first bloom of springtime emerged. He resisted the temptation to crush it beneath his heel.” My thought process went like this: Why would Gabe want to crush a flower? Well, clearly it’s because of unrequited love and that obviously means a threesome…
> 
> So, yeah, enjoy nearly 4500 words of pure porn with just a dash of plot to set it all up.

Gabriel meandered down a semi-frozen road. He didn’t really feel the cold but he still was huddled against the wind in his coat; his hands were deep in his pockets and he had a scowl on his face. Despite the thin layer of snow, Gabriel noticed buds trying poke through the ground. As he kicked a chunk of ice down the road, it took everything he had in him to not veer off his path and crush a single purple flower that had managed to push through the snow and bloom. It wasn’t the flower’s fault that it reminded him of _her_.

It wasn’t the flower’s fault that she had broken his heart, or that _he_ had, either. It wasn’t even _their_ fault. Gabriel had pushed Y/N and Sam together and now the only two people he had loved in a millennia were happily in love with one another. He’d been content with their friendship but, recently, they had both amped up the flirting and Gabriel was sure they had realized his feelings for them and were doing it to tease him. He hadn’t dug into their minds to confirm his theory, he’d promised them both that he wouldn’t listen to their thoughts without permission, so when Y/N had hugged him from behind and Sam had laughed and winked, Gabriel had just left. He’d flown blindly, not particularly caring where he landed. Now, though, he realized that leaving probably hadn’t been the best decision. He needed to talk to his friends and, maybe, take a step back from the relationships to keep himself sane.

Instead of crushing the flower, Gabriel stooped down and plucked it from the ground before winging his way back to the bunker where he had left them. He landed in the library but they weren’t there anymore. Gabe wasn’t surprised; he’d left almost an hour ago.

“Sam? Y/N?” He called out in search of his friends.

Immediately he heard Y/N’s voice ring out. “We’re in the kitchen!”

Good, they’re together, Gabriel thought, he’d only have to say this once. He took a deep, unnecessary breath and made his way towards the kitchen and the smell of… “is that marshmallow?” Gabe asked as he entered the room. The sight that greeted him made Gabriel smile despite himself. Y/N was sucking some marshmallow goo from her fingers while Sam was putting what looked like the last of a pan of rice crispy treats onto a plate. 

“Yeah,” Y/N replied, pulling her finger from her mouth with a popping sound, “we made these for you as an apology.”

“We’re sorry for making you uncomfortable earlier, man,” Sam added. “We shouldn’t have made an assumption like that, should have asked first.” He pushed the sticky treats towards Gabe and the archangel grabbed one and took a bite.

“Holy crap,” Gabriel exclaimed around his mouthful of food, “these are amazing. Is that caramel?”

Y/N smiled and nodded as Sam just laughed his assent. 

“Look, I’m sorry too,” he said after finished the treat. Gabriel showed Y/N the flower he’d found. “I shouldn’t have run,” he told them as he tucked it behind her ear. “I was just kind of fed up with the teasing and did what I do best when things get too hard to deal with. It was the wrong call, though.”

Y/N looked confused and Sam’s brow was furrowed. “Teasing?” Y/N asked, turning to Sam to see if he knew what the archangel was talking about.

“Yeah,” Gabe replied reaching for another rice crispy treat. He wasn’t going to run again but he sure as hell was going to hide behind a wall of sugar if he could get away with it. “You guys figured out that I, uh, like you both and were messing with me. Look, I know I can’t have either one of you - and that’s fine - but I need the flirting to stop.” Gabriel shoved the rest of the treat into his mouth to stop himself from talking more and blurting out something he might regret later.

Y/N looked at him with a glint in her eye and she turned toward Sam again, this time for… confirmation, Gabriel thought. He wasn’t sure, though; he was distracted by the purely predatory look on Sam’s face.

“We could stop flirting, if that’s really what you want, Gabe,” Y/N assured him, “but we weren’t teasing you.” She approached Gabriel slowly as he worked to process the meaning of her words. Y/N placed her hands on his chest and looked up into Gabriel’s eyes. “You’re right about one thing - you can’t have one of us - but, if you wanted,” Y/N’s lips were practically brushing Gabriel’s as she spoke now, “you could have both of us.” She closed the miniscule distance between them, pulling Gabriel down into a kiss.

Gabriel started to push Y/N away but before he could really react, he felt Sam’s hulking presence behind him. Sam’s hands landed on Gabriel’s hips and his lips found the archangel’s neck before they worked their way up to his ear. “See, you like us and we like you but this has to be your call. We both want this, Gabe, but only if you do, too.” Sam’s voice was husky and his breath was warm in Gabriel’s ear, causing the archangel to gasp and allowing Y/N’s tongue to slide into his mouth. 

After about half a minute, Y/N broke the kiss and looked deep into Gabriel’s eyes. He was certain his pupils were blown wide with lust and he knew he should look away, should walk away, but her gaze was captivating.

“Do you want this, Gabe?” Y/N asked him.

Sam stepped away at that moment, giving Gabriel the space he needed to think. He’d already ruined these friendships by admitting his feelings for Y/N and Sam ran deeper so why the hell shouldn’t he continue? At least he’d get a night of pleasure out of it before things got awkward and he’d need to leave the bunker and their lives. Gabriel craned his neck around to look at Sam. He nodded to the taller man before locking eyes with Y/N again. “Yes,” he whispered, his voice practically a hiss.

Y/N smiled and reached out, taking one of Gabriel’s hands and leading him through the bunker to the bedroom she shared with Sam. The three of them stepped into the room and Y/N continued to pull Gabriel’s hand until they were in the middle of the room. Sam stood looking at them, his large hands cupping one of each of their cheeks and Gabriel watched as he ran his thumb along Y/N’s lower lip. 

“You want to suck him off, don’t you?” Sam asked her. “I can see it in your eyes.”

Y/N moaned a little in response and nodded her head. Her eyes quickly shifted from Sam to Gabriel and she gracefully sank to her knees. “Can I?” Y/N asked, gazing up at the archangel.

Gabriel turned to Sam who had taken a seat on the bed leaning against the headboard. “Don’t let me stop you. I’m more than happy to watch the show for now. Just make it a good one.”

Gabriel turned back to Y/N and cupped her face with one of his hands, his thumb exploring her lips like Sam’s had earlier. He smiled as Y/N leaned into his touch. “So beautiful,” he commented, “always so beautiful. Especially on your knees for me like this” Gabriel moved his hand from Y/N’s cheek into her hair as he continued. “You know what would make it better, though?” he cooed, lifting his free hand into the air where Y/N could see it. “This.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Y/N gasped as the cool air hit her overheated skin. Gabriel gazed down at her now naked and kneeling form and gently massaged her scalp with the hand that was tangled in her hair.

Y/N’s hands shot up to Gabriel’s belt, removing it and unbuttoning his pants with practiced ease. As she unzipped his fly, Gabriel willed away the underwear he had been wearing, along with all of Sam’s clothes (the younger Winchester had said to make it a good show, after all). He was already hard from the kissing in the kitchen and, when his erection sprang free, Y/N didn’t hesitate to take him into her mouth. 

Y/N started by paying attention solely to the head of Gabriel’s cock, licking and sucking like it was the most delicious lollypop she’d ever had. Once Gabe was practically squirming under her ministrations, she took in more of him. Y/N’s talented tongue teased at the vein on the underside of his cock, eliciting all kinds of sinful sounds from the archangel.

At one point, Gabriel’s second hand landed in Y/N’s hair and he began to gently thrust. Y/N relaxed her throat and allowed Gabe to slowly fuck her face. From time to time, she would hollow her cheeks, creating glorious suction, or moan around Gabriel’s length, the vibrations driving him closer and closer to the edge. Finally, it got to be too much for Gabriel and he tugged on Y/N’s hair. “I’m gonna…” he tried to warn her but instead of pulling off, Y/N took all of him into her mouth. Her nose nestled in his blond curls as she looked up at Gabriel through her eyelashes and swallowed around his cock, which was buried deep in her throat. Gabriel couldn’t hold off his orgasm any longer and he came, harder than he had in a long time.

Y/N swallowed it all before using her tongue to clean Gabriel’s softening cock. He reached down and helped her stand before claiming her mouth in a deep kiss, moaning at the taste of himself on her tongue. 

Sam groaned from his place on the bed, reminding Y/N and Gabe that they were not alone. He was still sitting with his back against the headboard and had his cock gripped in his fist and was teasing himself with slow, firm strokes. “Damn, that was hot,” he commented. Sam reached out towards them and scooted himself down so that he was lying on his back, “Com’ere.”

Y/N crossed to the bed and Sam helped her get settled. She was kneeling with one leg on either side of his head and Gabriel’s breath hitched when he realized what was about to happen. “Fuck,” you’re so wet,” Gabriel heard Sam mutter, “you love sucking cock, don’t you?” Gabriel watched as Y/N moaned and nodded. “We’re lucky men, Gabriel.” With that comment, Sam pulled Y/N’s hips down, causing her to gasp in surprised pleasure as his lips and tongue began to play along and between her folds.

Gabriel watched for a moment before making his way to the bed as well. Sam was about to be doubly lucky, Gabriel thought to himself as he waved away his own clothes. Y/N wasn’t the only one who enjoyed having a hard cock in their mouth and, while Sam concentrated on her pleasure, Gabriel gently pushed the man’s long legs apart and settled between them. Gabriel licked a long, hot stripe up the underside of Sam’s erection before quickly taking as much of the other man’s cock as he could fit into his mouth. His hand came up to wrap around what he couldn’t quite fit as Sam groaned into Y/N’s pussy which, in turn, caused her to throw her head back in ecstasy and grind down harder on Sam’s face.

Gabriel smirked around Sam’s cock and began bobbing his head and running his hand along the man’s length, the archangel’s tongue working in earnest. Every sound he was able to draw from Sam, everything from the loudest moan to the tiniest whimper and all of the growls, snarls, and cries in between, were transmitting directly to Y/N’s core. Gabriel liked knowing that he was indirectly responsible for some of her pleasure and he redoubled his efforts to make Sam squirm and moan. 

The sounds and mood of the room had Gabriel hardening again and he was rutting against the bed and moaning around Sam’s cock as he took more and more of the giant erection into his mouth with each bob of his head. Gabriel heard one particularly long groan from Sam when his dick hit the back of his mouth and the archangel relaxed his throat allowing Sam to push even deeper. He looked up and just the sight of Y/N riding Sam’s face, writhing and bucking, might have made Gabe come if he hadn’t already done so once already.

His eyes still on Y/N’s back, Gabriel swallowed around Sam and then quickly pulled off, focusing all of his attention on the tip of his cock. He sucked hard and squeezed Sam’s balls gently. Sam cried out into Y/N’s core and emptied into Gabriel’s mouth. As the last spurts of Sam’s come crossed his tongue, Gabriel heard the telltale sounds of a woman finding her release. He climbed up the bed and helped Y/N maneuver her blissed out body off of Sam since the hunter was in no state to do it himself. Y/N reached up and ran a finger under Gabriel’s lips, coming away with a little bit of come that he hadn’t realized was there. She brought her finger to her mouth and licked it clean.

Gabriel and Sam both groaned at her little show and Y/N giggled. Sam reached up and beckoned Gabriel down to his level, where he captured the archangels lips in a kiss. Gabriel could still taste Y/N in his mouth and he wondered if he’d ever get the chance to experience her flavor first hand. Sam broke the kiss and reached down, grabbing Gabriel’s cock and giving it a few languid pumps.

“Our angel is hard again,” he commented. “Damn supernatural refractory period. You’re gonna need to give me a little time before I can do much else.”

Gabriel smirked at Sam. “Or…” he trailed off, running a finger along sam’s spent cock, “I could give you a hand.” By the time Gabriel finished his sentence, Sam’s erection was standing tall and proud once again.

Sam gasped as a wave of grace induced arousal coursed through his body. “Fuck, Gabe, that’s… Fuck.” He dropped his head back onto the pillows for a moment before looking back at the archangel, his eyes flashing with lust. “Fuck,” he said once more for good measure, “I want to be inside of you.”

Gabriel practically mewled at the idea and brought his hand up to snap and prepare himself instantly but Sam had a different idea.

“No. I wanna do this,” Sam told him, having realized what Gabriel was about to do. “Get on your hands and knees.” As Gabriel complied with Sam’s request the tall man reached across the bed and ran a hand along Y/N’s shoulder before giving one of her nipples a little tweak. “Pass me the lube, baby?”

Y/N rolled away and rummaged through the bedside table, quickly finding the bottle of slick liquid and handing it off to Sam. She smiled at Gabriel and ran a hand through his hair. Y/N tangled her fingers in his silky locks and gave a little tug, which caused the angel to groan. “I’m going to kiss you, now,” she informed him as she used her grip in his hair to tilt and angle his head. 

As Y/N’s lips connected with Gabriel’s, Sam’s mouth went to work on the angel’s ass. For the second time that night, the surprise of Sam’s mouth on his body caused Gabriel to gasp, allowing Y/N to once again take control of their kiss with her teeth and tongue. Gabriel considered what they must look like for a moment: him, an archangel, one of the most powerful and fearsome heavenly beings, on all fours between two humans, having his ass worked open by the tongue of a man who could honestly be described as sex on legs, while a gorgeous woman was pulling his hair and dominating his mouth with her own. Every time he tried to fuck himself back onto Sam’s tongue, the tension in his scalp from Y/N’s hand would grow. If it weren’t for Y/N’s mouth on his, all kinds of noises would have been falling from Gabriel’s lips.

Eventually, Y/N had to pull away to breathe but her hand stayed in place in Gabriel’s hair. At the same time, Sam withdrew from the angel’s ass and the sudden loss of sensation caused an undignified whine to escape from between his lips.

“Patience, angel,” Sam cooed and Gabriel heard the sound of a plastic cap being popped open. 

Y/N released her tight grip on Gabe’s hair and massaged his scalp as she kissed him again. She was gentler this time but no less dominant. Most of Gabriel’s lovers had assumed he preferred to be in charge and he had no idea how Y/N and Sam had realized he enjoyed a more submissive role from time to time or, even better, a mix of it all. He certainly wasn’t complaining about their intuition; no one since Kali had really understood this side of him.

Gabriel was brought back to the present by one of Sam’s now slick fingers pressing gently at his entrance. Gabe relaxed his body and Sam was able to slide in easily. He slowly pumped into the angel with one long digit until Gabriel was ready to beg for more if Y/N would just give him back control of his tongue. She didn’t though, and just when Gabriel was certain he would spontaneously combust from all of the teasing, Sam added a second finger and lightly brushed against the angel’s prostate, causing him to cry out into Y/N’s mouth. Sam kept up his languid pace, purposefully avoiding the bundle of nerves inside of Gabriel on most of his strokes but sporadically crooking his fingers just right to bump against the sensitive gland. 

By the time Sam added a third finger, Gabriel was squirming, his kiss with Y/N all but forgotten even though she continued to own his mouth. Gabriel was lost to the sensations of his body when Sam began pressing into his prostate with each push of his fingers. Then, just as the angel was on the verge of his second orgasm, all stimulation stopped.

“What the…” he asked, eyeing Y/N before looking over his shoulder at Sam. The human was slicking his cock with the lube and sitting back on the bed, his back against the headboard again. 

“Get your gorgeous ass over here,” Sam, beckoned and Gabriel complied, allowing Sam to maneuver him into the position he wanted. Sam lined his cock up with Gabriel’s hole and allowed the angel to slide down onto him at his own pace. 

Gabriel wanted nothing more than to be filled by Sam but restrained himself from just slamming down onto the hunter. Instead, he took this opportunity to give Sam a dose of his own medicine and tease him a bit. Gabriel took Sam’s cock at an agonizingly slow pace, sometimes even backing off and riding him with tiny, shallow thrusts until he was fully seated and so deliciously full.

Gabriel couldn’t see Sam’s face - the hunter had manhandled him into a reverse cowgirl position - but he was pretty sure he could guess at the bliss that would be crossing across his features. Gabriel shifted his weight experimentally and Sam’s hands flew to his hips, steadying the angel.

“Not yet,” Sam growled. “You don’t want to leave Y/N out of the fun, do you?”

As if on cue, Y/N slung one of her legs over Gabriel’s hips. She was facing both men and locked eyes with Gabriel as she grabbed his erection and lined it up with her body, taking just the tip into herself. She let go of Gabriel and smiled at him, looking a little like the Cheshire Cat. 

“I want you to fuck her, angel,” Sam breathed into Gabriel’s ear, “fuck our girl.”

Gabriel groaned at the prospect, knowing full well that he’d be fucking himself, too, with every stroke. Sam was evil, Y/N too, Gabriel decided as as he pushed his hips forward, feeling the drag of Sam’s cock as his own erection was engulfed in Y/N’s heat, he loved them all the more for it. 

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel and encouraged him to lie back, resting his head on his left shoulder. Y/N also leaned in, her chest pressing into Gabriel’s, but she leaned right and as Gabriel continued moving his hips and fucking them both, Sam captured Y/N’s lips in a deep kiss. 

Gabriel groaned and his head fell to the side. He listened to their kiss, the sounds of their mouths punctuated by Sam’s heartbeat and the breathy moans that fell from each of the three of them.

Sam’s hand on Gabriel’s chest found one of the angel’s nipples and he rolled it between his fingers. Gabriel’s hips shot up into Y/N’s inviting heat and when Sam pinched the nipple, his back arched and his hips dropped, plunging the archangels ass back onto the human’s cock which perfectly nailed his prostate. Gabriel yelped at the overload of sensations pouring through his body. 

At this cry, Y/N and Sam broke apart and Y/N moved to climb off but Gabriel grasped at her hips and she stopped moving. 

Sam brought his lips to Gabriel’s ear. “You alright, Gabe?” he asked.

Gabriel nodded emphatically in reply.

“Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes, fuck yes.” Gabriel replied, finally finding his voice. He thrust up into Y/N and then back onto Sam to drive home his desire.

The look on Y/N’s face shifted from one of concern to an emotion that Gabriel refused to name. She leaned forward again but instead of kissing Sam, Y/N nuzzled Gabriel’s neck and whispered in his ear, “make me come, love.” 

Gabriel groaned at her choice of pet names and pushed up into her, setting a steady pace and impaling himself on Sam’s cock with each down stroke.

The sounds of sex filled the room again and all three were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Gabriel could feel himself getting close once again so he brought a hand to where his body joined with Y/N’s and began rubbing circles into her clit.

Y/N threw her head back in ecstasy, pressing her breasts into Gabriel’s chest. “Oh shit… oh shi… fuck.. Gabe, fuck… Gabe… Sammy…” she breathed. With one final moan of the archangel’s name, Y/N came and the feel of her walls squeezing around his cock would have been enough to send him over the edge with her but Sam had chosen that moment to start thrusting up into Gabriel, repeatedly driving his cock into his prostate. The angel’s orgasm hit him like a truck and he screamed his lovers’ names into the room. 

The tightening of Gabriel’s muscles around Sam’s cock triggered the hunter’s orgasm, as well, and he moaned a string of curse words and blasphemies into the room as he emptied himself into the archangel.

None of them wanted to move, it seemed, but eventually they had to climb off Sam. Y/N shifted off of the men first and then helped Gabriel up and off of Sam, his now soft cock sliding out of the angel with a squishing sound that caused them all to laugh. Sam moved to get a washcloth but Gabriel told him to stay, waving a hand and instantly cleaning them all.

Y/N smiled and pulled Gabriel down onto the bed with her, cuddling into his side and resting her head on his chest. Sam wrapped an arm around her torso from behind and snuggled against her back, spooning her against his body. His long fingers brushed against Gabriel’s side, drawing the archangel’s attention. When Gabriel’s golden eyes met Sam’s hazel orbs, the man smiled at him contentedly.

Both of the humans were soon asleep, leaving Gabriel alone with his thoughts. The night had been amazing; more than he had ever imagined he could hope for. But Gabriel wasn’t sure he could go back to his friendship with the pair now that they’d all had their fun. The way Y/N had called him “love” and the reverence in Sam’s voice whenever he had called Gabriel “angel;” even the man’s “our girl” comment was already haunting the archangel. After a few hours, Gabriel resolved it would be best if he left before they woke up. He transported himself to their bedside, replacing himself in Y/N’s arms with a pillow. As he turned to go, he heard a voice.

“Gabe?”

It was Y/N. Apparently he hadn’t been as stealthy as he’d thought,

She reached out and caught his wrist. “Where are you going?” she asked but Gabriel could tell she already knew the answer. “You said that running had been a bad choice.”

“I just didn’t want things to be awkward in the morning. This way we can just go back to the way things were before once you and Sam wake up tomorrow,” Gabriel lied. He knew it wouldn’t go back. It couldn’t.

“Is that what you want, Gabe?” Y/N asked him, her voice quiet, “for things to go back to how they were?”

She sounded hesitant, Gabriel thought, almost like she wanted him to say ‘no.’ “I thought we were done with the teasing,” he replied sardonically but Y/N only continued to stare at him with wide eyes. “You’re not making this any easier for me.”

“It’s because we don’t want you to go, you idiot.” Sam’s voice was muffled by Y/N’s neck but Gabriel heard every word and he was forced to tamp down the hope that was threatening to build in his chest.

“You… you don’t?” the angel asked, his eyes flashing between the two humans cuddling in the bed. 

“We never meant for this to be just a one night thing, Gabriel,” Y/N shared. “We want you for as long as you’ll have us.”

Gabriel allowed himself to be pulled back into the bed and somehow found himself sandwiched between the two humans again. Y/N tangled her legs with his and Sam tucked Gabriel’s head under his chin. Both slung an arm over his torso, Sam’s hand cupping Y/N’s elbow. 

Gabriel had never felt more content.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this over on tumblr, posted on @impalasutra. Thanks for reading - comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
